Mid Winter Memories
by Junghyeonji
Summary: Ruang rumah sakit yang penuh dengan kenangan itu tertutup rapat,dan seorang sahabat kecil yang menghilang entah kemana, kenangan akhirnya menyatukan mereka kembali BL/YUNJAE  RnR ? XD semua kriktikan,flame ataupun bashing saya terima :D  Chapter 3 Updated
1. Chapter 1

MID WINTER MEMORIES

A.U  
>Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Angsty<br>Author: Hyeonji Jung/ Ananda Yunjaeyosuumin  
>Main pairing: Yunjae<p>

Main Cast: Yunjaeyosuumin, Goo ahra[Korean Actress],Lee soman[S.M BIGBOSS],  
>Other Cast: Jonghyun[SHINee], Han Hyo Joo[Korean Actress], Heechul[Super Junior]<p>

Main character: Jung Yunho  
>Rating: K+<br>Warning!: segala kegajean,keburukan dan kenistaan semuanya terkandung di dalam FF saya kali ini 8DD

aha saya sarankan anda memutar lagu

Hiro-hikari no naka da  
>DBSK-picture of you<p>

#banyaktingkah OKEH,, here we go~ 8DD

chapter 1

AUTHOR POV

_21 januari 2010 _  
>Incheon International Hospital _<p>

Terlihat seorang dokter penyakit bedah itu sudah selesai melepas masker nya dan tersenyum,

Menandakan bahwa operasi yang ia lakukan telah sukses.  
>Ia hanya menatap dalam-dalam wajah anak yang menderita kanker paru-paru itu sedang tertidur pulas.<p>

"Aku senang, sebentar lagi kau akan meninggalkan ruang I.C.U ini,andai aku yang sekarang dapat menolong dirinya"

"Dulu aku juga selalu berharap dia akan meninggalakan ruang I.C.U ini" gumam Jung Yunho sambil mengelus kening anak laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut

Selang dua hari berlalu sejak hari itu. anak laki-laki yang tertidur itu akhirnya terbangun,  
>di dalam sebuah kamar dengan nomor urut 250 berwarna serba putih, yang tertata rapi dan bersih serta ruangan ber-AC, dan sebuah Jendela yang besar yang menghubungkan kamar nya dengan langit biru dan masker oksigen yang masih dilekatkan di mulut anak laki-laki itu di depan ranjang nya di pasangkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan "shim changmin"<br>ia hanya melihat seisi kamar dan seorang suster yang sedang memperbaiki infus miliknya

"Uggh,, sakit.. " keluh anak tadi sambil mengusap2 dada nya dan melepaskan masker oksigen miliknya

"Tenang, sabarlah akan ku panggilkan dokter, jangan khawatir" ucap suster yang segera bergegas keluar dari kamar anak laki-laki tadi

Tak lama setelah itu,suster kembali ke kamar anak laki-laki tadi dan membawa seseorang yang memakai jas putih panjang dan berkacamata sambil membawa sbuah papan cliping berlembar kertas,ya dia seorang dokter,dokter yang sangat tampan.

"Ah,, kau shim changmin yang waktu itu kan? ahaha.. kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" yunho menanyakan hal tersebut dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya

"Nde,,.. kau dokter Jung kan?" changmin menatap jung yunho yang segera mengecek secarik kertas yang dibawanya.

"Baik,kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu " potong suster tadi

"Nde,, silahkan.." jawab yunho singkat yang sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di kertas list miliknya

"Bagaimana? apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang? sudah tak ada lagi beban yang memberatkan tubuh mu?" pertanyaan tadi membuat anak laki-laki yang bernama shim changmin terdiam sesaat

"Heee... iya,, aku merasa sudah baik sekarang, terimakasih ahjushi" anak laki-laki tadi tersenyum lebar dan menunjukan gigi-gigi putih miliknya

"hehe,,cheonmanneyo~ ahgesshi,tapi bukan padaku kau harusnya berterimakasih, tetapi kepada tuhan" jawab seorang jung yunho pelan

"Lalu pada siapa aku harus berterimakasih? bukannya kau yang menyelamatkan hidupku?" jawab anak laki-laki tadi dengan nada yang agak heran,sambil menunjukkan mata yang besar miliknya

"Ahaha, kau ini mirip sekali dengan dia , sama-sama keras kepala,dan jika dia ingin mempertahankan argumen cukup menunjukan wajah nya yang sangat imut sambil menatap jengkel kepadaku" ucap yunho sambil tertawa kecil

"Dia itu siapa,ahjushhi? apakah dia itu seorang chagi-ya nya ahjushhi?,aku tebak pasti dia seorang yeoja yang cantik sekali" jawab shim changmin yang daritadi hanya mengeluarkan suara serak nya,sambil tersenyum genit

"Ah,dia teman ahjushhi sejak kecil, ahaha dia seorang namja! tapi dia itu yeppeun namja (namja cantik) " akhir nya tawa seorang jung yunho lepas juga,ia menahan tawa nya dan melanjutkan perkataannya

"Apa kau tertarik mendengar cerita ku?" jung yunho memajukan bibir nya dan hal itu membuat shim changmin tertawa kecil

"Tentu aku ingin mendengarkannya,lagipula seperti nya,namja itu sangat berarti bagi ahjushi,aku jadi penasaran, apakah ahjusshi sebenarnya gay" ledek shim changmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Omo,,andwae.. kami sudah seperti saudara,dia lebih berarti dari seorang kekasih,dia bukanlah sebuah benda berharga, melainkan sudah seperti jiwa ku yang satu lagi"

Senyuman yunho terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang bernostalgia pada ceritanya,

Yunho berjalan kearah jendela besar yang ada di samping ranjang shim changmin mata indah berwarna kayu eboni miliknya yang dilindungi sebuah lensa kacamata bermandikan sinar matahari pagi yang lembut.

Cahaya pagi itu masuk perlahan ke dalam ruangan dimana shim changmin dirawat.

"Silyehae~ ahjusshi,anda tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya pada ku" gerutu shim changmin sambil mengembungkan pipi nya yang putih

"Mworago? hehe benarkah? kau benar shim changmin,senyuman ku yang benar-benar tulus itu terakhir kali aku tunjukkan pada nya."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK ON ON 25 OKTOBER 1999<strong>_

Sore itu,  
>Matahari senja terlihat bagai lukisan di langit penghujung musim gugur yang tenang.<br>Sore itu telah mengubah takdir nya

Bocah laki-laki berumur 12 tahun itu bernama Jung Yunho sedang bermain-main bola sepak bersama teman-teman sebaya nya di lapangan hijau yang dipenuhi ilalang dengan udara sore hari yang dingin dan cahaya matahari senja

"Uoooo! Jung Yunho! opper ke aaku! hey hey hey! cepat! cepat! " teriak park junsuu yang tengah berlari mengejar yunho

"Heey lumba-lumba.. minggir,kau menghalangi jalan ku!" sahut jung yunho yang sedang menggiring bola sambil tertawa

"Eh babo kau! cepaat oper ke aku!,aku ini calon pemain bola dan penyanyi terkenal loh! tunggu aja nanti!" junsuu kembali meneriakkan suara nya yang khas

"Eahahaha hah hah hah!,,maldo andwaee! aku tak percaya, tapi aku juga ingin jadi pemain bola kaki loh!" jawab jung yunho yang terengah-engah

"U-uwaaa" bola yang tadi ia bawa sekarang tak sengaja terlempar ke arah jalan raya langsung saja anak laki-laki yang memiliki bentuk mata yang indah itu langsung mengejar bola yang ia bawa tadi sampai ke jalan raya

"Wah wah wah! hei Jung Yunho! jangan kesana! bahaya! kumohon untuk kali ini saja dengarkan perkataanku!"

'CKIIT-BRAAAK!'

Terlambat, nasihat Junsuu tak sampai, suara rem mobil yang berdecit di sore itu, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir dari kening dan hidungnya di tengah aspal yang berwarna hitam.

"YUNHOOO! " junsuu tiba-tiba menangis dan berteriak lalu berlari ke arah teman nya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri

"Yunho! yunho! yunho! kau tak apa yunho! kau kuat! tahanlah sebentar lagi!" junsuu terisak-isak melihat sahabat nya berlumuran darah

Tak lama setelah itu,sesosok laki-laki yang mengemudi mobil tadi ,perlahan keluar dari pintu mobil miliknya,

"Ada apa ini! apakah anak ini masih bisa diselamatkan! aku akan panggil ambulans" laki-laki itu sangat kaget,dan langsung menekan beberapa tombol di handphone miliknya

Tak lama kemudian, ambulans pun datang, dan menggotong bocah laki-laki yang terkulai lemah tadi ke dalam ambulans dan membawanya pergi

"Kau tahu nomor telepon orang tua anak itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang menabrak yunho tadi dengan memberikan ponsel nya ke junsuu

"Nde.,, aku tahu.. hiks hiks" junsuu masih menangis dan tangannya bergetar , tapi dia harus benar-benar hati-hati menekan tombol handphone itu,agar semua dapat terselesaikan

"I-ini ahjushi.. " junsuu menunjukan nomor telepon ayahnya yunho dan memberikan kembali handphone milik laki-laki tadi

"Gomapta" balas laki-laki tadi, dan langsung menelpon orang tua dari jung yunho dan mengabarkan keadaan jung yunho sekarang.  
>_<p>

Incheon Kim Hospital _ 27 Oktober 1999

"Uuhh.. aku dimanaaa.. uuhuhhu.. hiks hiks,, umma.. appa,,tolong aku.. hiks hiks" tangis jung yunho pecah saat malam menjelang pagi

Dengan perban di kepala, tangan kiri dan kaki kanan nya, anak laki-laki itu agak susah bergerak,matanya terbelalak saat tau dia ada dimana jung yunho mencoba mengatur nafas nya,dan ia berusaha menghapus air mata yang menghiasi mata indahnya

"Umma? appa? kalian dimana? disini dingin sekali..."  
>Dia melihat sebuah keranjang buah yang bertuliskan 'jung Yunho! cepatlah sembuh,agar kita bisa bermain lagi,chingu, aku rindu ejekan mu :) -junsuu-'<p>

Dan juga sebuah kotak coklat yang terdapat sebuat pesan lagi bertuliskan 'saranghaneun namja,  
>Cepat lah tertawa kembali,lekas sembuh yah nak -appa &amp; umma-'<p>

Tak luput kado-kado dari teman-temannya di sekolah

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum,ia kembali menghapus air mata nya,

"Ternyata kalian semua peduli pada ku yah.." ucap yunho sambil tersenyum dan langsung memakan buah-buahan pemberian junsuu yunho sedang sibuk dengan makanan yang ia kunyah , *CKLIK* tiba2 ada seorang pria yang membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana jung yunho dirawat

"Kau benar yang bernama jung yunho?" tanya seorang pria yang tiba2 masuk tadi

"..."  
>Mulut yunho masih terbuka lebar saat akan menggigit lagi bagian dari buah apel,tetapi ia langsung cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya kembali<br>"Nde... geudaeyo~ ,ah.. guerondae,, nuguseyoo? " balas yunho singkat, karena ia sangat kaget,ia bertanya balik

"Kwaenchana,,jangan takut.. Soo man Lee Imnida" balas seorang pria berjas tadi

"Ah semua biaya mu aku yang tanggung,aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin saat aku menabrakmu"

"Oohh... a-araseo... " yunho terlihat panik dan mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya

"Aku juga ingin menjadikanmu anak angkat ku.. bagaimana? kau setuju? karena kudengar2 dari sahabatmu,kau juga pintar menjadi street dancer iya 'kan?" dengan senyuman yang entah asli atau palsu,pria berjas tadi sedikit mendekat ke arah jung yunho

"Mwo! buat apa? aku sudah punya orang tua!,jadi jangan macam-macam.. " balas yunho dengan nada yang agak kasar

"Lagipula kenapa juga aku harus jadi anak angkatmu"

"Ahaha.. JUNG YUNHO. kau berhak memilih,tapi jika kau ikut dengan ku, akan kujadikan kau seperti anak2 angkat ku yang lain, kau akan menjadi terkenal,kau akan menjadi lebih baik dari yang sekarang, ditambah dengan kemampuan dancer mu yang hebat "  
>Ucap lee so man sambil mempersuasikan ucapannya.<p>

"Benarkah! ,tapi aku tak mau meninggalkan appa, Umma dan Junsuu ku" balas yunho sedikit menundukan kepalanya

"Aku tak peduli,lupakan saja orangtua mu itu. teman mu yang bernama junsuu juga sudah ikut dengan ku, jadi kau jangan takut" tegas lee so man

"M-mwoo! jadi junsuu diculikk! kau licik!" teriak yunho sambil menggenggam selimut miliknya

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH! mulai sekarang nama mu adalah U-KNOW YUNHO , nama mu bukan lagi JUNG YUNHO! " lee so man kembali menegaskan dan langsung meninggalkan jung yunho di dalam kamar itu sendirian

yunho kembali menangis dan menyebut-nyebut umma dan appa nya, tetapi itu tak akan menguatkan dirinya

_1 November 1999

Tiga hari sudah berlalu,anak yang bernama jung yunho sudah dapat menggerakkan kaki nya dan sudah dapat berjalan dengan alat bantu jalan yang biasa digunakan oleh penyandang cacat pada umumnya dia mencoba berlatih berjalan-jalan di sekitaran kamar tempat ia dirawat, kebetulan ia temukan hadiah bola kaki dari teman sekelasnya yang memberikannya kado agar lekas sembuh.

"Hehe.. ada-ada saja teman ku, kenapa dia memberiku bola kaki? nanti kaki ku malah nggak sembuh hahaha" sindir yunho yang akhirnya membuat ia tertawa sendiri

Yunho mulai melatih gerakan street dancer yang biasa ia lakukan di sekolah, dan melatih kemampuan nya bermain bola di dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit 'PRANK!' tanpa sengaja yunho memecahkan sebuah vas bunga yang ada di sudut meja

"Uups, aku tak sengaja.. hehehe panggil suster saja deh" yunho sambil tersenyum kecil dan lalu membuka pintu kamar nya

"Huwoo.. ramai sekali... banyak anak-anak.." sambil memegang tuas pintu dan kemudian tiba2 saja ada seorang suster lewat,

"Eh,, ahgeshi, kau mau kemana?" suster yang berwajah lumayan cantik itu menundukan badannya agar dapat melihat wajah tampan jung yunho yang lebih pendek darinya

"Omoonaaa,, yeppeun namja~ ada masalah apa nak?" tanya suster itu kembali

"Goo ahra.. nama suster, goo ahra ya?" balas yunho yang tak sengaja melihat emblem nama sang suster tersebut

"Nde.. mothayo.. ahra goo imnida~" senyuman suster tadi membuat yunho terkekeh dan akhirnya yunho memperlihatkan senyumannya dengan gigi-gigi nya yang putih :D

Ahra yang dari tadi hanya tertawa melihat mata jung yunho membesar saat melihat wajahnya dari dekat, segera bergegas masuk ke kamar yunho

"Ada yang kurang nyaman disini?" tanya ahra saat melihat vas bunga yang pecah berserakan di lantai

"Anio...aku hanya ingin serpihan itu dibereskan, aku tak sengaja memecahkannya, saat aku ingin latihan bola kaki dan mengasah kemampuan street dancer ku" ucap yunho sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala nya yang dari tadi memang tidak terasa gatal

"Hihi ,, kwaenchana, kau tak usah khawatir, akan kubereskan, jika kau ingin bermain bola kaki, kau bisa bermain di taman saja" goo hara sambil menumpulkan serpihan-serpihan vas bunga yang dipecahkan yunho tadi

"Benarkah? apa aku boleh? Gamshahamnida !" ucap yunho gembira

"Apa kau mau aku temani ke sana?" goo ahra menawarkan dirinya agar dapat menjaga jung yunho saat bermain

"Aa.. ee... hmm... rasanya tak apa,, aku bisa bermain sendiri," ucap jung yunho sambil tersenyum, ahra hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya

_  
>PLAYGROUND hospital _<p>

Arena bermain para pasien anak-anak, di ruangan terbuka jung yunho melihat puluhan anak-anak yang dirawat di sana sedang bermain-main untuk melepas kebosanan dengan di awasi suster mereka masing-masing yunho agak sedikit minder dengan dirinya,karena hanya dia sendiri yang memakai tongkat di sana

"Jincha... aku sendiri yang begini huh.." gerutu yunho,yang akhirnya malah bermain-main istana pasir sendirian

"Nggak ada kah yang disini bermain bola kaki atau yang sedang berlatih untuk menjadi street dancer terbaik?"

*BUAK!* sebuah bola mendarat di kepala jung yunho yang sedang duduk-duduk sambil membangun istana pasir miliknya

"Mwoo! siapa yang melempar bola tadi?" di lihat nya ternyata tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat bermain bola bola itu hanya tergelinding dan akhirnya berhenti, dia memungut bola yang tadi terkena olehnya, dan ia masih percaya bahwa ada anak yang ingin bermain bola dengannya, tetapi masih malu untuk bicara dengan nya

"Ayolah, siapa saja yang ingin bermain bola.. ! sekarang aku mohon tolong ajak aku bermain!" teriak jung yunho,alhasil semua yang ada di taman itu hanya melihat yunho

"Eeuh... miaanhae.." sesal yunho, lalu anak itu terdiam dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Aku ingin bermaain!" tunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya di suapi makanan oleh suster nya.,dan sontak saja piring yang di pegang suster nya langsung terjatuh

"Aduh yoochun! kau menumpahkan makanan mu lagi.. " teriak seorang suster bernama heechul

"Ah? jeongmal? ayo ke sini.. aku akan mengajari kamu bagaimana caranya bermain bola kaki" senyuman hangat itu masih menghiasi wajah indah nya jung yunho anak laki-laki tadi mendekat ke arah yunho dan menjabat tangan yunho secara spontan

"Mannaseo ban gapseumnida~!, Yoochun imnida~! hehe" senyum yoochun sambil mengguncang-guncang(?) tangan yunho dengan penuh semangat

"Jung eee bukan.. U-know Yunho imnida hehehe" tak lama setelah tu banyak anak-anak yang lain ikut bermain bola kaki dengannya

Walaupun ia masih menggunakan alat bantu,  
>Jung yunho dapat bermain dan mengendalikan permainan nya di kala sore hari itu.<p>

"Huaaah.. ini sangat menyenangkan, ya kan yunho?" tanya yoochun,bocah laki-laki yang baru ia kenal,  
>Sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman tersebut mereka membicarakan sesuatu<p>

"Iya.. itu benar,tetapi kau harus istirahat, kalau tidak penyakit mu kambuh lagi kan?, jangan memaksakan diri,chunnie-ah" ucap yunho pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut yoochun

"Hehe iya, benar ,aku harus segera kembali ke kamar ku, suster pasti sudah menunggu ku di sana,apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar aku dapat membalas balas budi mu hari ini" ucap yoochun sambil menunduk dan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki nya

"Balas budi apa?" tanya yunho heran

"Karena kau mengajari ku bermain bola kaki " jawab yoochun singkat,  
>"Hum.. baiklah.. aku punya satu permintaan.." ucap yunho sambil menaruhkan telunjuk di mulutnya<p>

"Mwo? apa itu?" yoochun yang sedang heran,membuat dahi nya terasa lebih besar dari taman playground rumah sakit itu

"Wahahahaa.. dahi mu besar sekali, ahaha bercanda.. ano.. aku mau tanya.. tentang rumah sakit ini pokoknya,yang kamu tahu saja",senyum yunho sambil tertawa kecil,

"Rumah sakit ini ya? ah aku cuma tahu sedikit.. aku juga tidak tahu banyak, karena aku baru 2 minggu di sini" jawab yoochun kecewa

"Ohh.. araseo.. tak apa-apa kok chunnie" mata yunho yang mengecil karena ia tersenyum kembali diterpa cahaya senja sore di musim gugur kala itu

"Tapi.. tapi.. tapi.. aku tahu siapa anak yang paling lama tinggal disini! mungkin dia tahu semua nya tentang rumah sakit ini "

"Oh ya? dia siapa?" tanya yunho kembali

"Oh suster sering bercerita padaku, aku tidak kenal siapa dia.. tapi kata suster ku, dia anak pemilik rumah sakit ini, tubuh nya yang terserang penyakit komplikasi membuat nya tak bisa bersekolah seperti kita,saat umurnya 2 tahun, ia sudah kenal baik dengan rumah sakit ini, seperti nya umur anak itu lebih tua dari kita" pungkas yoochun sambil melebarkan matanya

"Omooo.. lebih tua dari ku.. berarti sudah lama sekali ia tinggal di rumah sakit ini, berarti parah sekali penyakitnya, ah. bisa kau mempertemukanku padanya?" tanya yunho dnegan ekspresi nya yang penasaran yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memajukan mulut nya

"Katanya sangat sulit memasuki ruangannya, hanya dokter-dokter khusus lah yang dapat memasuki kamar nya" jawab yoochun sambil melihat ke bawah

"Ne.. berapa nomer kamarnya?" ucap yunho sekali lagi

"Huft.. alsueobseoyo~ mianhae ,yunho.. , tapi seperti nya yang itu deh" ucap junsuu seraya menunjuk jendela kaca yang paling terlihat besar yang terdapat pada gedung rumah sakit yang tinggi itu

"Huwa.. kelihatan sekali bahwa dia di istimewakan, aku akan coba kesana ah" ucap yunho dengan penuh semangat

"Jangaan!,katanya ruangan itu dijaga sangat ketat, tapi .. kalau kau bisa,, beritahu aku yah, soalnya aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya.. hehe" balas yochuun

"Nde,, tenang saja, kau 'kan sahabat pertama ku di sini," ucap yunho kembali mempertegas kata-katanya

Sesudah perbicangan itu, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing dikarenakan hari sudah mulai gelap _

Yunho's room _

Sore tadi adalah sore yang sangat unik baginya, karena untuk kali pertama nya ia bisa menendang bola dengan perban di kakinya,  
>Badan yunho sangat kotor sehingga ia harus mandi,tiba2 suster goo ahra masuk ke kamar yunho untuk memberikan baju ganti<p>

"Ah.. yunho,, kau sudah mandi? ini sudah kusiapkan pakaian untukmu, nanti jika kau lapar,bilang saja padaku,atau suster perawat lain" ucap goo ahra lalu kembali meninggalkan ruangan yunho

"Aah.. i-iyaa.. . araseo" wajah yunho menjadi malu saat di kamar mandi

Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya ia kembali ketempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba suster ahra kembali lagi ke kamar dengan membawakan makanan makan malam ahra hanya duduk di pinggiran ranjang yunho

"Kau lapar? aku tahu, makanya aku bawa kan ini.." ahra membuka tutup makanan itu dan menyuapkannya ke mulut yunho yang kecil

"Aaaa... ayo mulutnya di buka. kamu mau lama-lama disini?" goda ahra sedikit kepada yunho kecil,yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "iya.. makanya ayo makan,, aaaa.." *hap* yunho akhirnya memakannya

"Gimana? enak? kalau tidak enak, akan ku ganti yang lain" tanya ahra yunho hanya mengunyah makanan yang ia makan ia hanya diam saja dari tadi.. dan terus mengunyah suap demi suap

"Hm.. seperti nya enak yah?" senyum goo ahra kembali terlihat

"Euh... uhukk..! uhuk..! uhuk..!" tiba-tiba saja yunho tersedak, langsung saja goo ahra memberikannya minum

"Ah... kau tak apa? aku jadi khawatir" tanya ahra dengan cemas

"Uh.. tak apa-apa... uhuk!.. ehm!" jawab yunho

"Benarkah? jika ada apa-apa.. harusnya kau bilang ke aku,kau selalu menutup dirimu.. ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" tanya ahra kembali, sepertinya ia mau menginterogasi yunho

"Aku... sebenarnya... tak suka melihatmu tersenyum,karena kalau kau tersenyum aku jadi malu" jawab yunho dengan polos tanpa perasaan malu sedikitpun karena dia masih anak-anak

"Ah,, gidarya? jadi kau suka dengan ku?" tanya ahra kembali

"Iya.. aku suka semua suster cantik dan baik-baik. hehehe" jawab yunho dengan nada pelan "ahahah dasar anak kecil.. " sahut ahra yang langsung mengelus rambutnya yunho yang hitam dan tipis itu

"Baiklah,, aku keluar dulu, jika ada apa-apa, tekan saja tombol yg seperti alarm itu, itu berguna saat kau akan memanggil suster perawat "

"Nde.. araseo.." balas yunho

Malam itu, terdengar suara jeritan seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di lantai atas,  
>Yunho terbangun, dan segera membuka gordyn jendela kamar nya, dia bisa melihat kamar yang jendela nya paling besar itu berada tinggi diatas gedung2 rumah sakit ia hanya terus melihat ruangan itu,<p>

Ia menutup kembali gordyn miliknya dan langsung kembali ke ranjangnya, dan tertidur pulas

_2 november 1999

Kicauan burung yang datang dari atap rumah sakit yang sudah seperti apartemen mewah itu membangun kan seorang jung yunho kecil sudah seminggu ia tidak pernah melihat keluarganya lagi dan teman-teman satu sekolahnya.. kaki nya masih belum bisa berfungsi secara baik

Ia hanya bisa berjalan jika dibantu dengan alat penyandang cacat, hari itu ia akan bermain lagi bersama yoochun,teman barunya ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menunggu di taman,tetapi yoochun tak kunjung datang,

Yunho yang merasa letih menunggu lalu mencoba menjelajahi seisi rumah sakit itu dengan kaki perban nya ia sangat kuat, ia terus menopang tubuhnya dengan alat bantu berjalan. sambil tertatih-tatih ia akhirnya sampai ke gedung kedua, gedung yang terdapat jendela terbesar di rumah sakit itu mata nya membulat lebar tak percaya. bahwa ia melihat sebuah gedung utama rumah sakit terpopuler se-korea selatan pada saat itu

"OMOOO~! KEREEN SEKALII" teriak jung yunho ,lalu ia berjalan tertatih-tatih masuk kedalam lobby yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berjas putih yang seperti nya levelnya lebih tinggi , dia terus memasuki ruang lobby, tak sadar berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapnya dengan sinis dan ada pula yang berbisik-bisik

"Omo.. anak angkatnya so man yang baru lagi yah?" tanya seorang yang tiba2 menyapa yunho "ah.. mungkin iyaa..." balas yunho dengan tanpa ekspressi sambil melewati segerumulan orang yang menatapnya

Ia melihat sebuah eskalator yang mewah dan sangat tinggi, banyak nya orang yang berlalu lalang di lobby membuat nya susah berjalan,  
>dan itu memperlambat langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih karena masih memakai alat bantu untuk berjalan<p>

"Ahk!" teriak jung yunho saat seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol kaki mini miliknya yang sedang terbungkus perban "hey hati-hati ! kau punya mata tidak!" teriak slah seorang visitor di rumah sakit itu berteriak kesal ke arah yunho dan mendorong yunho ke samping

"U-uuwaaaahh!" *brak* yunho terjatuh tak sengaja menabrak pintu yang terlihat biasa -biasa saja saat ia terjatuh mausk ke ruangan itu. ada satu pintu besar lagi yang berada di depannya.  
>ia hanya meringis kesakitan<p>

Udara dingin langsung menerpa wajah jung yunho, ia melihat sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih dengan motif simple saat ia memasuki pintu itu.. terdapat cahaya yang sangat terang, ternyata itu adalah cahaya matahari pagi yang datang dari luar ,  
>karena jendela itu adalah jendela terbesar di rumah sakit incheon kim hospital<p>

.

.

.

Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang parasnya sama seperti boneka, kulitnya begitu halus,

Rambutnya yang kecoklatan,

Wajah yang begitu cantik dan sempurna,

Namun hanya satu, anak laki-laki itu tak pantas berbaring menatap jendela diatas ranjang yang penuh dengan alat-alat mengerikan seperti yang ia lihat sekarang, dan bau obat-obatan yang ia amat teramat benci ia tak mengerti apa yang anak laki-laki bak malaikat itu lakukan di tempat seperti itu -

-TO BE CONTINUE-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 MID WINTER MEMORIES

Background sound: Kiss on the flower -Paradise ranch OST.

The big window room _

Jung Yunho.  
>Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang parasnya sama seperti boneka.<p>

Kulitnya begitu halus.

Rambutnya yang kecoklatan.

Wajah yang begitu cantik dan sempurna,

Namun hanya satu, anak laki-laki itu tak pantas berbaring menatap jendela diatas ranjang yang penuh dengan alat-alat mengerikan seperti yang ia lihat sekarang, dan bau obat-obatan yang ia amat teramat benci ia tak mengerti apa yang anak laki-laki bak malaikat itu lakukan di tempat seperti itu

"Aah,, aa.. permisi," suara nya bergetar, suara jung yunho bergetar saat menyapa anak laki-laki itu

"Pergilah dari sini jika kalian sudah menaruh obat-" belum selesai anak laki-laki tadi berbicara tetapi ia langsung menoleh ke arah yunho

"Nuu-nu-nuguseyo!" panik anak laki-laki tadi sambil menunjuk ke arah yunho sambil terbangun

"Anio...u-know yunho imnida~ mannaseo-" belum selesai yunho mengucapkan salam perkenalannya *BUK!* sebuah bantal putih mengenai wajahnya

"Pergi!.. kau siapa? kau bukan lah medist yang merawatku! pergi..! pergi..! pergi..! sebelum aku panggilkan security" teriak anak laki-laki yang cantik tadi

"Ja-jangan!..gidaryaaa~ .. kau bukankah anak yang paling lama tinggal disini 'kan? tanya yunho balik

"Nde.. gudaeyo.. kalau begitu kenapa? enyahlah dari pandangan ku!" teriak anak tadi sambil menutup matanya

Yunho hanya terdiam saja menatap anak laki-laki tadi

"Ah.. aku tak pernah melihat mu bermain , apa kau mau menjadi teman ku?" yunho mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat bersalaman dnegan anak itu

"Mwo? teman? dari dulu aku tidak punya teman. buat apa kau jadi teman ku?" ucap anak tadi sambil mengarah kan mata nya ke tempat lain

"Aku tak peduli kau tidak pernah punya teman.. karena aku memang ingin jadi temanmu? bagaimana? kau mau?" ucap yunho sambil tersenyum, wajah tanpan nya mulai terlihat karena cahaya matahari mulai menerpa wajahnya

"Aa..aku? ee.. kau boleh jadi temanku.,," ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan malu sambil menundukan wajahnya sedikit

"Benarkah? yay! kalau begitu siapa namamu?" yunho melemparkan senyuman padanya, anak laki-laki itu langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut karena malu

"Jaejoong kim imnida~" wajahnya mulai memerah karena ia baru kali itu ada anak sebaya nya yang tersenyum seperti itu pada nya

Jung yunho hanya mendekat ke arah anak tadi, ia mengawasi anak laki-laki tadi, sepertinya ia lebih tinggi daripada jung yunho yang tingginya hanya 161cm yunho langsung duduk di sebuah kursi putih yang terbuat dari plastik yang tepat berada di samping ranjang anak laki-laki tadi

"Aku mau cerita apa pada mu?" tanya yunho sambil menopang dagunya di pinggiran ranjang kim jaejoong

"Aku belum lihat dunia luar.. kau mau ceritakan padaku?" ucap jaejoong dengan wajah nya yang tak ada ekspressi sama sekali

"Aku malah ingin dengar dari mu tentang rumah sakit ini, tapi aku akan menceritakannya jika kau yang duluan cerita" ucap jaejoong dengan memajukan bibirnya dengan tampang kesal

"Ahaha omo.. kau imut sekali.. kau bahkan lebih cantik dari suster ahra~" teriak yunho sambil tertawa

"Mwo? ahra? aku membenci dirinya. dia selalu berkata kasar kepadaku,dan dia sering memaksaku memakan obat-obat yang tidak enak itu" gerutu kim jaejoong

"Ha? beda sekali.. dia sangat baik padaku... dia bahkan memberi ku makan malam yang sangat enak.." ucap yunho heran

"Ah dia memang bermuka dua.. aku tak percaya padanya, intinya AKU SANGAT BENCI dengannya"jawab kim jaejoong dengan mengembungkan pipinya

"Omo... tak apa,, baiklah.. apa aku mulai saja ceritanya?" tanya jung yunho

"Nde.." jawab jaejoong kim dengan menanggukan kepalanya

"Di dunia luar, aku bersekolah dan banyak punya teman, aku sering bermain bola kaki, aku juga sering berlatih menjadi street dancer dan-"

Jung yunho bercerita tentang kehidupannya sehari-hari, mata besar kim jaejoong menunjukan ekspressi kaget saat ia mendengarkan cerita jung yunho tengtang dunia luar selama 4 jam.. jung yunho hanya bercerita tentang kehidupannya yang amat biasa saja, tetapi kehidupan seperti itulah yang di ingkan oleh seorang kim jaejoong.

"Aku iri dengan mu " ucap jaejoong sambil menopang dagu ke bantal nya "kenapa iri *laugh* " tawa yunho akhirnya pecah juga

"Jangan tertawa!" bentak jaejoong dengan kasar "ups.. maaf.. hehe" senyum yunho

Tak terasa hari sudah sore,matahari senja mulai menampakan kelelahan nya di sore hari

Yunho mulai beranjak dari kursi dimana ia duduk "aku kembali ke kamar ku dulu yah... nanti besok aku kembali lagi ke sini..."

"Gidarya~ jadi aku sendirian disini..?" jaejoong yang masih berumur 12 tahun itu menarik baju jung yunho

"Tentu.. tapi kan nanti ada suster yang menemani mu" balas yunho dengan senyuman

"Jincha.. aku tak mau dokter dan suster itu kembali lagi ke sini,"

"Waeeyoo?" tanya yunho heran

"Waehamyeon.. mereka jahat sekali.. mereka mencuci darahku setiap seminggu sekali,dan memberiku obat yang mengerikan" jaejoong kembali menutup mukanya dengan bantal

"Itu kan demi kebaikanmu sendiri" yunho menghela napas dan mengelus kening jaejoong

"Jangan khawatir.. besok aku akan kembali ke sini.. ah,, iya.. aku tak sadar,, yoochun !" ucap yunho dengan nada gelisah

"Yoochun? siapa?" tanya jaejoong heran

"Dia teman ku disini" balas yunho sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya

"Tapi aku meninggalkannya di taman!" teriak yunho

"'Kan ada aku? kenapa kau khawatir sekali dengannya..?" balas jaejoong dengan memperlihatkan muka jengkel miliknya

"Oh.. nde.. kan ada kamu ya.. ah.. kau dari tadi tidak pernah berdiri dari ranjang,kenapa?" tanya yunho

"Andwae,, aku tak boleh berjalan.. aku juga tak boleh terlalu lelah"

"Aku malah lebih iri dengan kaki perbanmu yang masih bisa digunakan untuk berjalan" lanjut jaejoong kesal

"Ohh.. ini? ahaha.. yah.. kemungkinan akan lama sembuhnya hehhe, jadi aku akan lama disini,"

"Janji kau akan lama disini ya? " tanya jaejoong

"Nde.. aku janji " balas yunho dengan nada pelan  
>_<p>

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat... hari hari selanjutnya.. yunho sering berkunjung ke kamar jaejoong, dengan kaki nya yang masih diperban, dia tak peduli bagi yunho,jaejoong adalah teman baru yang harus ia lindungi sudah 3 hari ia terus bermain dengan jaejoong di kamar nya yang sangat besar

'CKLEK'

Yunho melihat jaejoong membaca buku yang ia berikan kemarin

"Buku nya bagus yah? bagaimana ? kau suka?" tanya yunho sambil memasuki ruangan kamar jaejoong

"Nde.. bagus sekali ceritanya.. nanti kau bawakan lagi yah" pinta jaejoong sambil membaca kembali buku tersebut

"Aha.. itu buku pemberian yoochun,kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di taman bermain, aku juga sangat menyukai buku itu" ucap yunho

"Mwo? yoochun temanmu?" jaejoong langsung menutup buku yang sedang ia baca, yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya *BRAK!* jaejoong langsung melempar buku tadi ke wajah yunho

"Waa-waeyo? kenapaa joongie?" tanya yunho heran sambil memungut buku itu kembali

"Buku ini bagus kok,lalu kenapa kau terlihat sinis dan langsung melemparnya?" wajah yunho sempat kecewa

"Pokoknya aku tak suka kau dekat dengan yoochun yochun atau siapalah namanya" teriak jaejoong dengan sinis ,mata besar nya menatap wajah yunho

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya yunho dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi

"Karena kau selalu melihat dia sebagai temanmu!" balas jaejoong dengan kasar

"Tidak! itu tidak benar!,joongie kau juga temanku"

"Bohong! aku tak mau jadi temanmu! aku ingin jadi sahabatmu!"

"Ah.. baiklah... mulai sekarang kau sahabatku" balas jung yunho yang mengalah

"Jika kau memang sahabatku.. kau hanya boleh bermain denganku!" jawab jaejoong degan senyuman nya yang sangat indah

"Aha.. kau cantik sekali jika tersenyum,, eh.." ucap yunho

"Benarkah? aku tak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya hehehe" jawab jaejoong dengan singkat dia lalu kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan memejamkan matanya

"Aku suka senyumanmu joongie-ah., kalau hanya aku yang bisa membuat mu tersenyum, maka aku akan disini menemanimu" senyum yunho

Ternyata jaejoong sudah tertidur sambil memeluk bantal putih miliknya yunho mengecup keningnya dan mengacak-acak sedikit rambutnya "haha selamat tidur tuan putri.." balas yunho

_10 november 1999

Keesokan harinya yunho kembali ke taman playground tempatnya dan yoochun bertemu disana ia melihat yoochun sedang bermain bola

"Annyeong,, chunnie-ah.. aku akan mengembalikan buku mu, dan aku juga telah melihat anak yang paling lama tinggal disini"

"Iya.. eh benarkah? boleh kau ajak aku ke sana?" yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Dia membencimu chunnie-ah ,karena aku bermain dengan mu terus" :(

"Huwaa.. kok begitu? yah tak apa2lah... "

"Iya.. aku mau menjenguknya dulu yah... dadah chunnie" yunho dan yoochun hanya melambaikan tangan mereka masing-masing

_  
>Jaejoong room _<p>

"Joongie-ah!" *brak* yunho membuka pintu kamar jaejoong dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat ada suster ahra disana

"UU-UWAH,, HENTIKAN! INI SAKIT ! UHK.. HIKS HIKS" jaejoong hanya meringis kesakitan saat tangan nya di paksa di tusuk dengan jarum infus untuk mencuci darahnya

"Diam kau bocah!.. kau bisa tahan sedikit tidak. kau ini cengeng sekali " *PLAK!* ahra lalu menampar pipi jaejoong dengan kuat

"HENTIKAN!" teriak yunho

"Mwo?" ahra langsung membalikkan badannya

"U-know? apa yang kaulakukan disini? "

"Suster ahra! jangan sakiti joongie-ah! " teriak yunho

"Aku heran kenapa anak sepertimu bisa berteman dengan anak manja seperti dia?"

"Dia tidak manja! suster ahra- tolong lepaskan joongie," pinta yunho sambil menggenggam baju ahra

"Tidak.. tidak bisa! kalau tidak begini anak ini akan cepat mati!" teriak ahra

"Mati? apakah dia harus cuci darah?"

"Ya.. kau benar,.. sebaiknya tinggalkan saja ruangan ini" pinta ahra pada yunho

"Tidak mau! nanti saja pasang alatnya! aku mau main sama joongie!"

"Bermain? kau ini bodoh ya?. dia ini tidak bisa berjalan. dia juga sangat lemah,"

"BABO! kau tak peduli! .. aku kira suster ahra orang yang baik!" teriak yunho

Ahra yang sedang kesal langsung berbalik dan membantingkan pintu kamar jaejoong,lalu pergi *BLAM*

"Huhuhuhh hiks hiks hiks... yunnie-ah.. aku takut.." jaejoong langsung memeluk yunho

"Joongie- " ia terasa seperti dipeluk seorang gadis karena badan jaejoong sangat mirip dengan badan seorang anak perempuan,tubuhnya yang agak kurus membuat nya tampak seperti gadis kecil

Lama sekali jaejoong memeluk tubuh yunho, yunho juga membalas pelukannya yunho akhirnya melepas pelukan nya, tak lama kemudian lee so man datang ke ruangan jaejoong dan langsung menarik yunho keluar

"Mwoo! apa-apaan ini! lepaskan hey.." bentak yunho

"Ikut aku" tegas le soo man

Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang berisi semua obat-obatan,

"Ini dokter anaknya... ah ra goo baru saja memberi tahu ku bahwa anak ini selalu menyusahkan"

"Mwo? ahraa? " ucap yunho tak percaya

"Mau diapakan anak ini?" tanya seorang dokter

"Ah dokter jonghyun.. kau bius saja anak ini agar tak memperparah keadaan tuan muda kim" tegas lee so man

"TIDAK! AKU JANJI AKU TAK AKAN MELAKUKAN NYA LAGI.. HIKS HIKS" teriak yunho

Lee so man langsung meninggalkan ruangan,  
>sudah dua hari yunho di sekap di ruangan itu, ia hanya diberi makan malam<p>

"Huuuuhuhhu.. ini hukuman ku, mungkin benar kata chunnie-ah, ruanganya joongie-ah dijaga dengan sangat ketat"

Bius yang menjalar di tubuh jung yunho efek nya sudah hilang dari sehari yang lalu.  
>Ia hanya melamun di sebuah ranjang ,tetapi ia di izinkan untuk bermain di taman playground lagi ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui yoochun.<br>Tetapi kabarnya yoochun sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit itu kemarin sore akhirnya yunho hanya dapat bermain bola kaki sendirian

Playground _

Yunho hanya bisa menendang bola kaki nya, tak ada lawan bermain bagi dirinya dia hanya anak yang kesepian

'BUAK!'

Yunho menendang bola kaki itu sangat jauh , ia hanya membiarkan bola tadi bergelinding tak tentu arah saat sesook anak laki-laki berpakaian piyama putih khas rumah sakit sedang menggriring bola nya dan lalu menendang bola nya kembali ke arah yunho

"Joongie-ah!" kau bisa berjalan?"teriak yunho yang tengah berlari ke arah jaejoong

"Tentu.. karena keadaanku sedang membaik jadi aku bisa bermain disini"  
>"ah dingin sekali.. musim dingin akan segera datang yah.." tanya jaejoong<p>

"Iya... " jawab yunho pelan

"Aku harap semoga tahun depan aku bisa menjadi yang lebih baik" pinta jaejoong sambil menatap langit

"Ne.. aku juga" balas yunho

"Ah.. sebenarnya aku mau memberitahu mu yunnie-ah, aku sebenarnya yang melemparkan sebuah bola kaki ke arah kepalamu,saat kau pertama kali bermain di sini"

"Mwo? jadi itu kau yah? aku masih menyimpan bola itu di kamar ku! hahaha"

"Hehehe anggap saja itu hadiah dari ku,, agar kau tak lupa padaku kelak kau dewasa.." ucap jaejoong dengan nada halusnya

"Kenapa? aku tak akan lupa padamu joongie,, kita kan akan selalu bersama!" senyuman yunho terlihat sangat bahagia hari itu,

Ternyata musim dingin telah tiba, langit november yang sangat dingin telah menghadiahi bumi dengan titik titik salju nya

"Huwa..yunnie-ah! nanti kau flu!" teriak jaejoong langsung menggandeng yunho masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit

"Ah.. gomawoo joongie-ah.." balas yunho

"Aku mau tahu ,kenapa kau nekat bermain dengan ku di taman tadi, padahal kondisi mu itu-"

"Itu karena aku ingin bermain dengan mu di dunia luar walau hanya sekali saja. karena mungkin saja aku tak dapat lagi bermain dan segembira hari ini"

Jaejoong langsung memeluk yunho, orang-orang yang melihat mereka merasa heran dan sedikit geli dengan tingkah laku mereka berdua di loby rumah sakit

"Joongie-, dilihat orang.. haha" sahut yunho

"Biarkan saja, aku tak tahu bagaimana jika tak bertemu dengan kau.."

"Kau janji akan selamanya bersamaku 'kan?" tanya jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Nde.. iya.. aku berjanji.." balas yunho

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu,keadaan jaejoong semakin memburuk sehingga memaksanya untuk mencuci darah nya kembali, rintihan demi rintihan terdengar dari ruangan kamar jaejoong

_19 november 1999

Siang itu suster goo ahra memasuki ruangan jung yunho dan memeberitahukan sesuatu kepada anak kecil berusia 11 tahun itu

"U-know yunho, sekarang namamu menjadi JUNG YUNHO kembali, lee so man mencabut izin nya dengan mu sebagai anak angkat nya yang baru,  
>karena kau banyak berulah" tegas ahra<p>

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, hehe" balas yunho

"Kau ini.. jika begitu kenyataannya,kau harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit ini,karena hanya sampai hari esok lee so man akan menanggung biaya rumah sakitmu"

"M-mwo? kenapa secepat itu?"

"Itu karena kaki mu sudah sembuh, kau mau lama-lama disini? tidak kan?,sekarang berbahagialah karena ulahmu sendiri jung yunho" balas goo ahra lalu meninggalkan yunho di dalam kamarnya

"Aku... tidak mau.. aku tidak mau meninggalkan joongie.. di rumah sakit ini, aku mau bersekolah bersama nya, aku mau dia meninggalkan rumah sakit ini juga" ucap yunho

"Joongie.. aku harus bilang apa padanya.."

Yunho menuju pelan ke arah kamar jaejoong,terdengar suara tangisan dari mulut namja itu,ternyata banyak sekali dokter yang menangani nya

"Aku tak berani masuk kedalam.." gumam yunho dalam hati

"AAAARHH! HENTIKAAAN SAKIT SEKALII.. HIKS HIKS .." yunho kaget , dia sedikit mengintip dari jendela pintu kamar jaejoong

"Omo.. joongie.. jongiie!" yunho berusaha mendobrak pintu itu sekuat tenaga.. ternyata ia tak bisa.

"JOONGIE! aku disini.. tenang joongiee.. "  
>Ternyata tetap tidak bisa yunho hanya menangis didepan pintu kamar jaejoong, apa yang bisa dilakukan anak berumur 11 tahun setelah dua jam berlalu, barulah semua dokter keluar dari kamar jaejoong yunho yang bersembunyi akhirnya menyelinap masuk ke kakamar seorang namja cantik itu<p>

"Joongie! kau tak apa? "  
>"... hiks hiks hiks" jaejoong hanya menghapus air mata nya<p>

"Aku tak akan memaafkan dokter seperti mereka! kasar sekali! aku janji kelak akan menjadi dokter yang hebat,agar bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu!"

"Yunnie.. benarkah? kau sudah banyak berjanji padaku,gomawoo" balas jaejoong

"Cheonmanneyo" balas yunho, tetapi ia harus tahu apa tujuannya datang kemari

"Ano.. jongiee... aku mau bilang ssuatu... tapi kau jangan marah yah"

"Katakan saja apa itu.. yunnie ah.. aku tak akan pernah marah padamu"

"Besok aku akan pulang, aku sudah sembuh,jadi aku akan kembali ke keluarga ku" ucap yunho sambil memaksa mata nya untuk terpejam saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu

"MWO? PULANG! YUNNIE-AH.. itu berarti kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini.." ucap jaejoong sedih

"Tidak . aku akan sering menjengukmu ke sini.." balas yunho

"Tapi itu berbeda 'kan! KAU TAK LAGI BERADA DISINI, TIDUR DISINI ,BERMAIN DI SINI..!" bentak jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang marah

"Itu.. " yunho kaget saat melihat boneka-boneka yang ada di meja jaejoong, semua boneka yanga da di meja itu terlihat terpotong-potong, kepala kaki nya terpisah-pisah

"Ah.. ini yah.. *smirk* " tiba-tiba saja jaejoong tersenyum gelap

"Ha? kenapaaa kau ini joongie?" tanya yunho heran

"Apa aku patahkan kaki mu saja yah.. seperti mereka.. jadi kau tetap bisa bersamaku disini"

"Mwoo?" yunho yang kaget langsung mundur selangkah dari hadapan jaejoong,  
>jaejoong langsung menarik kerah baju yunho dan menggenggam kaki nya yunho dengan keras<p>

"UWAAA! HENTIKAN JOONGIE~!"*BRAK!* yunho mendorong jaejoong dengan keras dan berhasil melepaskan diri

yunho lalu berlari meninggalkan jaejoong yang setengah shock karena di dorong oleh yunho

"YUNNIEEE! KEMBALII! GIDARYA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! YUNNIEEE-AH! HIKS HIKS.." teriak jaejoong suara teriaakan jaejoong semakin kecil dan akhirnya hilang di telinga yunho

"Hah! hah! hah! aku harus berbuat apa... " yunho hanya terus berlari sampai ke kamarnya lalu ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang ia tertidur pulas setelah merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang  
>_<p>

_20 november 1999

Akhirnya.. hari yang esok pun tiba,hari kepulangan Jung Yunho yunho terbangun dan ia melihat ke arah jendela... ia masih melihat jendela yang paling besar itu

"Aoongie.. maafkan aku.. aku harus segera pulang hari ini"  
>yunho segera mandi dan mengganti baju nya, ia akan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu yunho mulai menuliskan sesuatu , sudah 15 menit ia meulis surat itu,<p>

"Joongie-ah... aku tak akan mengharapkan surat balasan dari mu" yunho tersenyum simpul

Yunho lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. dia berhenti sejenak sesaat sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu dan menoleh ke arah jendela sambil melihat jendela yang paling besar

"Annyeonghi.. yeppeun namja" .

Saat mobil keluarga Jung Yunho datang atas permintaan lee so man. Yunho langsung menghambur ke pelukan umma, appa, dan temannya junsuu

"APPA! UMMA! hiks hiks hiks hiks " peluk yunho kuat sekali

"Anak appa sudah kembali.. untunglah.. appa jadi lega "

"Hei Jung Yunho! ,, kau kembali.. hahaha lega rasanya melihat kau.. " teriak junsuu

"Ha? kau bukannya sudah diangkat lee so man sebagai anak?"

"Ha.. aku? hahaha babo.. aku bahkan tak tahu siapa lee so man" balas junsuu

"Huwaa syukurlaah! " junsuu dan yunho kembali berpelukan di depan lobby rumah sakit.

"Ah iya.. aku mau memberikan surat ini kepada suster ahra.." yunho melihat ahra mengantar kepulangannya dan memberikan surat itu kepada ahra

"Suster ahra,, kumohon. kali ini saja kau berbuat baik pada joongie, tolong sampaikan pesan ini padanya ,aku tak sempat pamit padanya"

"Seperti nya tidak perlu. tapi jika kau memang bertekad, yah sudah,akan kusampaikan padanya" ucap goo ahra sambil menepuk bahu jung yunho

"Gamshahamnida " balas yunho tersenyum

"Ayo nak.. kita pulang.." ucap ibu dari jung yunho

Yunho berjalan menuju mobil keluarga yang menjeput kepulangannya

Tapi ia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik,menatap gedung rumah sakit itu,menatap jendela yang paling besar dia melihat seorang kim jaejoong membuka jendela besar kamarnya dan melambaikan tangannya

"JUNG YUNHO! hahaha.. sampai berjumpa lagi ya.. aku tunggu nanti saat kau berkunjung kembali ke sini! nanti kita bermain sama-sama lagi yah!" itu terakhir kalinya ia melihat senyuman manis seorang yeppeun namja yang bernama kim jaejoong

"..." Yunho kaget, dia hanya terdiam dengan senyumannya yang sangat tulus tak lama setelah itu jung yunho menangis,

"KIM JAEJOONG! KAU TUNGGU AKU YAH! AKU AKAN JADI DOKTER! DAN AKAN KU BUAT KAU MENINGGALKAN RUANGAN ITU! KAU AKAN BEBAS, KAU TUNGGU SAJA! "teriak jung yunho

Goo ahra hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata  
>"aku harap itu benar-benar terjadi,jung yunho,ucapkan sampai jumpa" balas goo ahra<p>

Yunho langsung mengeluarkan bola kaki miliknya, dari sebuah tas ransel yang ia bawa, lalu ia melempar bola itu ke arah kim jaejoong

"Joongie-ah! tangkap ini!" *SLAP!* lalu jaejoong pun menangkap bola berwarna hitam dan kelabu itu, lemparan yunho memang sangat tinggi

"TERIMAKASIH YUNNIE-AH, kita jadi seperti bertukar kado, aku memberimu bola, dan kau juga memeberiku bola" ucap jaejoong

"Ya! bola milikmu akan kusimpan. dan bola yang aku beri juga,, jangan lupa kau simpan yah!, jika kau sembuh, kita bermain bola bersama-sama lagi yah!" teriak yunho dengan suaranya yang bergetar yang tak sadar bahwa matanya sudah mulai merah karena menahan tangis

"Annyeonghi jung yunho~.." kim jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangan putih nan lembut miliknya,  
>"Annyeonghi kim jaejoong!" jung yunho juga melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat, setelah itu ia memasuki mobil keluarganya dan lalu pulang,mobil itu mulai menjauh.. dan menjauh,sampai akhirnya tak terlihat lagi<p>

Tak lama setelah itu, ahra menyerahkan surat yang diberi jung yunho kepada jaejoong

"Ini ada surat dari temanmu ,jung yunho , ku harap kau tak marah saat membacanya" ahra tersenyum

"Terimakasih, ini pasti karena permintaan yunnie-ah 'kan? kau bersikap baik padaku" tanya jaejoong sambil menerima surat itu ia perlahan membaca surat dari jung yunho , dan ia mulai tersenyum

Km jaejoong lalu membuat sebuah surat balasan untuk jung yunho

"Sedang menulis apa kau?" tanya goo ahra heran

"Aku sedang menulis surat balasan untuk yunnie-ah.." akan kutaruh di laci meja di kamar pasien dimana ia dirawat kemarin

"Buat apa?, dia tak akan kembali ke sini lagi,kau tahu itu kim jaejoong" balas goo ahra

"Tak apa,,lagipula sangat jarang sekali ada pasien yang mau membuka laci meja 'kan? tak mungkin ada orang lain yang membacanya, jadi,aku harap kelak dia bisa membaca surat ini"

Suasana di musim dingin hari itu terasa sangat berharga bagi seorang kim jaejoong

_27 november 1999

Seminggu sejak hari itu, ia tak pernah terdengar lagi kabar dari kim jaejoong di telinga jung yunho ia berniat untuk menjenguk kim jaejoong di rumah sakit incheon kim,  
>Tetapi sejak dua hari yang lalu, rumah sakit itu telah berganti nama menjadi 'incheon International Hospital'<p>

"Huwaa.. sudah seminggu aku tak ke sini, aku mau ke playground dulu ah~" yunho berlarian menuju playground yang hanya tertutup salju akibat musim dingin

"Hehehee dia tak ada disini yah.. yah iyalah, aku akan menjenguknya di kamar jendela besar itu ^^" teriak yunho dengan sangat semangat _  
>jaejoong room _<p>

Yunho perlahan membuka pintu kamar jaejoong *cklek* sama seperti pertama kali ia melihat kamar itu, kamar itu terasa sangat dingin sekali. dan cahaya matahari bercampur hujan salju terus menerus menghiasi ruangan kamar itu

Kamar itu terlihat sangat sepi,tak ada lagi suara bunyi dari alat-alat mengerikan yang terpasang di kamar jaejoong

Ia hanya melihat ranjang kim jaejoong sudah tertata rapi seakan-akan tak ada yang pernah memakainya dan di lantai-lantai kamar itu terlihat bola berwarna kelabu bercampu hitam yang seperti nya terjatuh dan bayang-bayang bola itu diterpa matahari di musim dingin melalui jendela besar kamar itu

"Joongie? oddieissoyo, dimana kau?" ucap yunho yang tak melihat seorang kim jaejoong di kamar itu

"Apa dia bersembunyi di balik selimut yah? ah tetapi tidak mungkin jika ranjangnya rapi seperti itu" gumam jung yunho di dalam hati

Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang memegang bahunya

"Sudahlah jung yunho, tinggalkanlah tempat ini" ucap suster ahra

"Su-suster ahra.." ucap yunho kaget

"Joongie-ah dimana?" tanya yunho kepada suster goo ahra

"Hh..." goo ahra menghela nafas nya

"Kenapa dengannya,suster ahra?" tanya yunho mulai gelisah

"Jaejoongie mu sudah tidak ada lagi dunia ini sejak 3 hari yang lalu, penyakit komplikasinya bertambah parah"  
>yunho kemudian terdiam sejenak<p>

"Uuh,,, uh... sudah ku bilang, kau tunggu aku,, aku yang akan menyembuhkanmu.. kau bilang kau akan bermain bola bersamaku lagi! kau bilang kau akan bersama selamanya dengan ku! waktu itu kau bilang 'sampai jumpa' bukan 'selamat tinggal' " suara yunho mulai bergetar

"Dia sudah berusaha berperang melawan penyakitnya,kau sahabatnya, jangan bicara seperti itu." ucap goo ahra yang mengelus-elus punggung jung yunho  
>Yunho akhirnya tak dapat membendung pelupuk mata nya , yunho menangis sejadi-jadi nya,<p>

Goo ahra yang hanya terdiam dari tadi hanya memberikan sebuah sapu tangan  
>"Ini..tak pantas kau begiu, kau ini jadi laki-laki jangan cengeng ,cepat usap air mata mu" pinta goo ahra sambil memberikan sebuah sapu tangan<p>

"... " yunho tak dapat menahan, ingusnya yang mengalir tak ia hiraukan , badannya terguncang saat menangis,  
>"pulanglah... " ucap goo ahra<p>

"Kalau begitu,, bisa kau beritahu, dimana kim jaejoong dimakamkan?" yunho masih menutup matanya dengan lengannya

"Aku tak tahu.. keluarga kim merahasiakannya, aku tak patut mempertanyakannya" balas goo ahra

"Aku tak percaya kalau dia sudah tak ada, aku heran sekali padamu.. kenapa kau bisa sejahat ini!" teriak yunho di sela tangisannya

"Mwo? kenapa salahkan aku? aku tak ada hubungannya dengan kematiannya"

"Uh!... iks.." yunho yang berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu akhirnya pulang

"Mianhae jung yunho... aku bukannya tak mau memberitahu mu...tetapi sebenarnya, kim jaejoong tidak meninggal dia hanya...ah lupakan..jika begini terus,anak itu akan terus datang kemari" lanjut ahra lalu menutup ruangan itu.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>23 januari 2010<p>

_  
>Incheon international Hospital _<p>

"Ohh.. jadi seperti itu yah ,berarti rumah sakit ini tempat ahjushi dirawat yah?"

"Ahjushi pasti sangat merindukan si joongie itu 'kan?" tanya shim changmin dengan muka nya yang tanpa ekspressi

Jung yunho berbalik lalu kembali menatap shim changmin dan tersenyum, dan memperbaiki posisi kacamata nya

"Hh,, tentus saja.. kalau dia ada disini.. akan kupeluk dia erat-erat, akan kujadikan dia pasien istimewa ku ,hehehe" ucap jung yunho

"Lalu bagaimana dengan surat yang ahjushi berikan pada joongie? apakah tersampaikan?" tanya shim changmin heran

"Entahlaah... aku memang tak mengharapkan balasan dari nya" gumam yunho sambil menunduk dan menatap kembali cahaya matahari sore

"Jika memang tersampaikan.. pasti si joongie itu sudah membalas nya" balas changmin dengan nada tegas

"Hem.? memangnya kau joongie? haha.. iya. aku harap dia membalasnya" sindir yunho dengan sedikit tertawa

"Tentu saja! ahjushi kan dokter.." balas changmin dengan nada kesal

"Apa hubungannya?" yunho tertawa sejenak dan menuliskan sesuatu di check list miliknya

"Ah jincha~... pulpen ku tinta nya habis.. hehehe, apakah ada pulpen lain?" tanya yunho kepada changmin,  
>changmin hanya mengangkat punggung nya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya<p>

"Haduh... dimana yah,,? aku harus mencatat hasil diagnosa ku.." tak sadar yunho membuka laci meja di kamar di mana shim changmin dirawat *SREK*

"Eh? kertas apa ini? uhuk uhuk! berdebu! terlihat sudah lama sekali laci ini tak dibuka.. apa karena pasiennya malas membuka laci ini yah?"  
>Jung yunho lalu membuka secarik kertas yang ia temukan, ia merasa kertas itu sudah sangat lama karena sudah sangat berdebu dan kusam,<p>

Betapa kaget seorang jung yunho saat membaca kalimat pertama pada surat yang ia dapatkan dari sebuah laci

**_Untuk Jung Yunho, sahabat pertama dan terakhir dan satu-satu nya yang kumiliki di dunia ini_**

**_Yunnie-ah, aku sudah baca suratmu, aku tidak marah karena kau pergi tanpa bilang pamit padaku,_**  
><strong><em>karena kau sudah memberikan lebih arti hidup padaku, walaupun aku didiagnosa dokter bahwa aku sudah tak akan lama lagi hidup di dunia ini tetapi aku senang dapat bertemu dengan mu, oh dan terima kasih untuk bola nya, aku tidak tahu apakah bola yang kau beri ini bisa aku simpan atau tidak,<em>**  
><strong><em>tapi rasanya aku sangat ingin memainkannya lagi bersama-sama dengan mu saat musim dingin tiba.<em>**  
><strong><em>aku yakin, surat ini kemungkinan besar tak akan terbaca oleh mu,tapi karena kau sudah berjanji pada ku,<br>kau akan menjadi dokter dan akan menyembuhkan penyakitku dan saat itu.. kau pasti akan membaca surat dari ku ini._**  
><strong><em>terimakasih jung yunho.<em>**

**_Jaejoong Kim.  
><em>**

Tak lama pelupuk mata jung yunho menjadi sedikit merah cepat-cepat ia melepaskan kacamata miliknya dan menaruhnya di meja

"Jjo-jongie-ah? kau membalasnya...uh.." suara jung yunho mulai bergetar

"Ahjushhi kenapa?" tanya shim changmin

"Wahh tak apa,! hahha, haha aku tak apa.. jangan hiraukan aku,, ah, changmin, aku permisi dulu yah nanti aku kembali ke sini"

Yunho segera bergegas keluar dari kamar shim changmin dan menuju koridor-koridor rumah sakit dia bergegas menuju ruang koridor rumah sakit anak-anak kelas VIP

Disana. kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah persahabatan,

Kamar yang memiliki jendela paling besar di rumah sakit itu kini dijadikan kamar VIP yang bisa diakses oleh setiap orang dan kamar itu  
>Bahkan pernah digunakan oleh anak dari pejabat besar di incheon,<br>Ia tahu bahwa kamar itu sering berganti pasien setiap minggu nya

Tetapi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu,saat yunho mulai bekerja di rumah sakit ini, ia tak pernah membuka pintu itu lagi sampai sekarang

Yunho perlahan-lahan memegang tuas pintu itu dan membuka nya,

Sama seperti waktu itu ia merasakan hawa dingin yang begitu kuat sehingga ia harus memejam kan matanya,  
>Saat ia membuka matanya, cahaya putih memandikan mata coklat nya yang indah<p>

"Uh... silau,, " ia melihat ada seorang anak-anak yang tertidur di sana dengan indahnya,  
>Seorang anak perempuan di ranjangnya terdapat tulisan 'han hyoo joo'<p>

Yunho hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum simpul "andai kau masih disini.. hahaha "

Di waktu yang bersamaan,  
>Ada seorang namja yang sangat tampan yang menanyakan sebuah kamar paling mewah kepada suster di ruang lobby<br>Ternyata di dalam kamar itu adalah sepupu dari namja yang sedang membawa segenggam bunga matahari kecil dan sebuah buku cerita bergambar

Dia bergegas menuju ruangan yang ia maksud.

.

.

Dan ia sangat kaget saat ia melihat pintu itu sekali lagi

Mata besarnya terus menunjukan suatu kegelisahan,  
>lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu lagi,<br>terakhir ia berumur 12 tahun saat ia membuka pintu besar bertuas putih tesebut

'CKLEK'

Ia menembus cahaya ,  
>Dia adalah anak yang beruntung melawan penyakit komplikasi yang pernah ia derita semasa kecil karena ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menyemangatinya untuk hidup ,<br>dan semangat untuk hidup itu  
>Hanya karena untuk bertemu dengan sahabat pertamanya lagi kembali kelak saat mereka dewasa<p>

Namja itu melihat punggung seorang dokter berjas putih sedang berdiri menatap jendela paling besar di rumah sakit itu

"Ah.. silyehae.. anda dokter nya , iya kan? maaf jika aku mengganggu, aku sepupu dari anak perempuan ini"

"Ah.. maaf,, aku hanya permisi untuk melihat matahari senja saja, silakan anda duduk," tanpa menoleh ke belakang, yunho terus menatap langit sudah dua menit,  
>dan yunho merasa bahwa pengunjung pasien itu agak merasa risih dengan keberadaanya,<br>maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu

"Aku menggangu yah? heheh chossumnida, aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini" ucap jung yunho,  
>ia membalikkan badannya ke belakang ...<p>

Musim dingin baru saja berakhir, dan memasuki musim semi yang baru

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah kau. . . . . . "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie-ah! kau. disini? ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MID WINTER MEMORIES [END]

huwaa! makasih buat yang sudah baca FF ancur ku ini...  
>sudah dua hari aku ngetik FF ini ,, duh lama bgt LAME LAME... mmebosankan yah.. =_= maklum ini FF pertama dakuh.. mohon di review yah.. makasih bangett buat yang udah review..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ini sebenernya bukan chapter 3, Tapi flashback nya jaejoong setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit Incheon ^^ Karena banyak yang minta lanjutannya, jadi saya lanjutin, tapi ini cuma flashback nya juga lho.. bukan kelanjutannya XDD**

**Gomawo~ XDD**

ONE LESS LONELY BOY #slap'd by Justin Bieber

PROLOG

jaejoong POV *on

Aku memang tak mempunyai seorang teman baik Saat dia datang ke ruangan ku, aku merasa damai sekali melihat wajahnya Wajah, senyuman, perkataan, dan semua perlakuan baik nya padaku saat itu, telah mengubah hidupku

Aku sangat mencintai namja itu, walaupun aku tahu-  
>Aku sendiri adalah seorang namja<p>

Neomu saranghae-

Kenapa aku dari dulu ingin sekali melihat wajahnya...  
>Karena jika aku melihat wajahnya, aku merasa ingin lebih lama hidup,<br>Dan seterusnya-  
>Perasaan ini membuat semangat di dalam tubuh ku<p>

Saat sore di kota Seoul, saat diriku kembali lagi ke haribaan ibukota tercinta ini.  
>Semua kenangan tentang "kami" terbesit di dalam ingatan ku Kota Incheon tahun 1994<p>

Jung Yunho, aku tahu kau pasti akan kecewa padaku saat kita bertemu kembali  
>Tetapi tangan ayahku sudah tak dapat menahan rumah sakit itu lagi Aku harus segera pergi dari sana<p>

Aku percaya suatu saat aku akan bertemu dengan mu kembali

Walaupun aku tahu aku tak dapat hidup tanpa obat ini  
>Tapi aku sudah tak peduli lagi,<br>Kau harus menerima kenyataan,  
>Bahwa kau adalah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas Hidupnya diriku<p>

Karena sebenarnya aku tak dapat hidup tanpa dirimu

Neomu saranghae~

Jaejoong POV *off

======================================================== ======================================================== Incheon Kim Hospital 1994

Author POV

Itu adalah hari dimana Jung Yunho harus meninggalkan rumah sakit Incheon,  
>Karena Lee so man *yang bangsat* #Plak Sudah tak membiayai biaya rawat inap Jung yunho<p>

Sehari berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Ahra berada di dalam ruangan Kim jaejoong, masih untuk pemeriksaan Tetapi hari itu rasanya sedikit beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana Ahra selalu kasar kepada namja cantik itu Tidak untuk hari itu,

"Ahra kau kenapa? kau iri padaku ya?,apa karena aku dekat dengan yunnie-ah?"

"hah? hahaa, jangan bercanda, untuk apa aku iri denganmu? kalian hanya bocah, lagipula kau ini 'kan sesama namja, kenapa bisa-bisa nya kau bilang begitu, aneh sekali kamu"

"andwae!,kau suka dengan yunnie-ah kan?, sudah jangan bohong!"

"babo, hei yeppeun namja, besok dan seterusnya kau akan terus aku beri suntikan",Ahra terus mencatat hasil diagnosa miliknya, dan lalu mengambil sesuatu

Ahra sedikit bergurau,  
>Tapi ia tahu bahwa namja satu itu sangat sensitif dengan setiap perkataan-perkataan pedas darinya.<p>

"hahaa coba saja, besok aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini! wee"  
>Jaejoong menjulurkan lidah miliknya sembari mengejek Ahra, Ahra yang dari tadi hanya menulis, lalu memukul Jaejoong dengan clipping map miliknya.<p>

#BUK!

"uwa! sakit...!, jawab pertanyaan ku hei!"

Namja kecil itu hanya berteriak, Ahra lalu tersenyum kecil padanya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan.  
>Sekarang hanya kehampaan yang Namja kecil itu rasakan, tak ada lagi Jung yunho yang mengujungi kamar nya.<br>Tak ada lagi Jung Yunho yang tersenyum, dan memuji nya lagi.  
>Dia hanya menatap cahaya bening matahari di musim dingin, butiran demi butiran salju ia tatap dengan jelas<p>

Sudah 28 menit berlalu.  
>Ahra kembali menghempas keheningan dengan mendobrak pintu kamar Kim Jaejoong<p>

#BRAK!

"Kim Jaejoong!, aku tidak tahu, ide gila apa yang ada dikepala ayahmu sehingga harus menjual Rumah sakit ini pada orang lain!"  
>Ahra yang panik langsung memegang bahu Jaejoong dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang Ahra katakan kepadanya<p>

"Mwo?, Kalau Appa bukan lagi pemilik dari rumah sakit ini, aku akan pergi juga dari sini"

"Michigeso~!, ah kenapa aku melapor padamu tentang kejadian ini?, harusnya aku memberitahu kepada para staff yang lain!" Ahra lalu berlari keluar, dengan keadaan tergesa-gesa, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu,

Tak lama kemudian, tuan Kim, ayah dari Kim Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana kim jaejoong dirawat.

"Mianhae, Joongie"  
>"Appa sudah tidak bisa merawatmu di sini lagi, jadi dua hari lagi kita harus meninggalkan rumah sakit ini, appa sangat tahu keadanmu tidak memungkinkan untuk tidak bergantung pada alat-alat itu"<p>

"Ne Appa, Araseo" Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepala nya

"Sudah, kau tidurlah saja, besok akan appa pikirkan jalan keluarnya",

"Eh, Appa Gidarya~ , kata suster Ahra, Appa menjual Rumah sakit ini, apa itu benar?"

"hh..." Tuan Kim tak menjawab apa-apa, ia lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Guraeyo, aku mau tidur saja",  
>Namja cantik itu langsung memejamkan mata indah miliknya.<br>Ia bermimpi di suatu tempat ia dan Jung Yunho kembali bermain bola bersama-sama, membaca buku itu bersama-sama lagi dan-  
>Yang terjadi adalah Jung Yunho menghilang begitu saja tertiup debu musim dingin.<p>

Sesaat Tuan Kim datang dan menghampiri namja itu "Kau, hanyalah beban ku selama ini, aku mengharapkanmu lebih dari ini, tapi nyatanya ini hanya sia-sia"

Sudah 8 jam berlalu Jaejoong terbangun dari mimpinya,dan ternyata hari sudah malam, ia tak bisa memaksa matanya untuk tidur kembali

*SREK

Namja kecil itu turun dari tempat tidur miliknya, ia melihat mesin yang masih berbunyi itu dengan sangat hati-hati

"Aku tak mengerti... lebih baik aku matikan saja mesinnya, aku putuskan semua kabel-kabel nya, dengan begitu aku tak akan lagi merepotkan Appa"  
>Ia lalu mematikan semua mesin yang bekerja diruangan itu, tuas dan tombol perlahan ia gerakan agar mesin-mesin itu tak berfungsi lagi.<br>Lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya, ia masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya

"Aish, aku ini kenapa? sudah tak ada gunannya aku hidup, aku hanya merepotkan Appa, Yunnie-ah juga sudah pergi jauh meninggalkanku" Tak lama setelah ia mematikan mesin-mesin itu, Nafasnya mulai terasa sesak, tubuhnya perlahan menjadi dingin

"UHk! UHK!... a-aa ..." Namja itu memegang dada nya yang mulai terasa sempit

"Cih... aku bisa, aku bisa hidup jika tanpa mesin bodoh itu, akan ku buktikan aku tak akan menyusahkan Appa! aku akan bertemu Jung Yunho! AAhk! " Tiba-tiba ia memuntahkan darah, ia hanya terdiam dengan ekspressi wajah yang sangat lemah, Pucat Pasih menghiasi wajahnya sekarang

"AHK~!, umph!- aa-aku tidak selemah yang kau kira" "UHK! ...uhh... uuhuhuuh!... APPA! Maafkan aku... hiks, aku tak akan menyusahkan mu lagi",namja cantik itu menangis, ia menangis dengan air mata, tetapi sebuah darah mengalir dari hidungnya secara perlahan

"Aku tak akan memanggil Ahra!, aku tak pernah membutuhkan mereka", darah terus mengalir dari hidung mungil nya, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak

"Aku harap Yunnie-ah di sini, aku harap dia dapat menghiburku", Sejenak Jaejoong membayangkan senyuman di wajah Jung Yunho, senyuman saat ia pertama bertemu

"Hahaha, Yunnie-ah, kau lucu, jangan tinggalkan aku, yunnie-ah jaebbal~ gidarya", Ia kembali tersenyum di saat-saat krtitis, itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini, tak ada yang lain

*BRAK!

Ahra dan dokter lainnya langsung masuk ke Ruangan Kim Jaejoong, karena ia tahu mesin-mesin di ruangan anak itu sedang tidak aktif

"KIM JAE-JUNG! , BABO-YA!, KAU INI SUDAH GILA! , INI AKAN MEMBAHAYAKAN DIRIMU!", teriak Ahra sambil menghidupkan kembali alat-alat yang ada di ruangan itu

"KALIAN JUGA JANGAN DIAM SAJA!, APA YANG AKAN TUAN KIM LAKUKAN PADA KITA JIKA DIA TAHU APA YANG TERJADI PADA ANAK INI!" Ahra menyruh semua staff dokter untuk bergerak

Tetapi tiba-tiba Kim jaejoong menolak,dan segera turun dari tempat tidur, ia melepaskan semua infus yang terpasang di tubuhnya,  
>Dengan darah yang masih menetes dari hidung dan mulutnya<p>

"TIDAK MAU! KALIAN PERGILAH! KALIAN TAK PERLU LAGI MENGURUSKU DI SINI! PERGI!"  
>"aku... tidak apa-apa..." tak lama setelah itu, tubuh namja kecil itu langsung roboh dan terbentur lantai,<p>

Ahra dan para staff lainnya sangat panik, dan mereka melakukan sesuatu agar secepat mungkin dapat menolong namja yang malang itu  
>Tetapi Tuan Kim sudah tahu tentang hal itu, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.<p>

"biarkan saja..., tidak udah dipasang alat lagi, sudah cukup kalian menyiksa nya"

"Ha-Ha-Hajiman! ,andwae Tuan Kim! anak anda-"

"sudahlah, tak apa, kalau memang harus begitu, biarkanlah dia, kalian hanya menyiksanya saja jika terus begini"

Tuan Kim mendekat ke arah tempat tidur anak nya, ia melihat anak nya sedang setengah sekarat

"Jika kau bisa bertahan tanpa alat yang selama ini menopang hidupmu..., kau bebas"

"UH.. UH.. APPA... a-aa- haah.. haah!, tinggalkan aku disini, jaebbal, untuk s-sekali ini saja"

Tuan Kim mengangguk dan ia menyuruh semua staff untuk keluar dari ruangan Kim Jaejoong  
>Sebelum ia keluar, ia menatap kembali anaknya yang sedang sekarat<p>

"KAU GILA TUAN KIM!" teriak Ahra memecahkan keheningan malam di rumah sakit itu

"diam! ,segeralah urus pasien lain, sekarang pasien utama kalian, bukanlah lagi KIM JAEJOONG, maka keluarlah dari ruangan ini"

Para staff bergegas keluar ruangan itu, begitu juga dengan Tuan Kim.  
>Ia merasa bersalah, tetapi ia harus menunggu sampai saatnya<br>Ia lalu menutup pintu dimana anaknya tengah dalam keadaan sekarat,  
>Ia harus mengerti dan ia harus memenuhi permintaan yang mungkin permintaan terakhir dari anaknya tersebut.<p>

Kim Jaejoong melihat kegelapan yang pekat.  
>Seperti tak ada seseorang yang akan menolong dirinya Ia terus berusaha mencari titik terang<br>Sayangnya ia menyerah, dan akhirnya ia mencoba menutup matanya  
>Tetapi sempat terbesit didalam benaknya, jika ia tak bisa bertahan,<br>Maka ia tak akan dapat bertemu dengan Yunho lagi untuk selama-lamanya

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU! , UHK! HIKS,, YUNNIE-AH TOLONG AKU!"

"Aku bisa apa?, jika aku bisa menolongmu, katakanlah apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, Joongie-ah", Ia mendengar suara dan menangkap samar-samar sosok Jung yunho

"YUNNIE-AH!" , Jaejoong langsung menggenggam tangan Jung Yunho

"YUNNHIE-AH! BAWALAH AKU KE TEMPAT TERANG! JAEBBAL!" , Yunho tersenyum, walau Jaejoong tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Jung yunho, ia melihat yunho menarik tangannya,  
>Dan membawanya terbangun -<p>

_  
>Keesokan Harinya-<br>_

10:00 am

Semua Staff kini sedang bergegas menuju ruangan Kim Jaejoong Dan semua staff berdiri di depan pintu kamar Namja kecil itu

"semuanya, kita harus menerima apapun kenyataannya, Tuan Kim -lah yang telah menyuruh kita agar kita tak memasang alat-alat pada anak itu", ucap salah seorang dokter bernama Jonghyun

"Aku, sudah siap menerima kenyataannya, ataukah anak itu masih hidup di ruangan ini, atau... tidak", Goo Ah Ra berbicara di sela kerumunan para staff dokter dan perawat di situ

"Apapun Itu... Inilah kenyataannya",Dokter Jonghyun membuka perlahan pintu bertuas putih dan besar itu, ia memejamkan matanya, dan cahaya dingin pun menerpa wajahnya, semua orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu,pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama

Dokter Jonghyun segera membuka kedua mata nya Ia tahu,dan sudah mengira apa yang akan ia lihat hari ini di Ruangan itu

Ia melihat seorang Namja kecil yang tengah meringkuk didalam kedinginan di atas tempat tidurnya  
>Tampak sangat kaku, tapi ia melihat anak itu sedikit bernafas, seperti sesaat sedang tertidur<p>

Ahra lalu tiba-tiba berlari ke arah namja itu dan-

"KIM JAEJOONG ,KAU- CEPAT BANGUN!,DASAR BOCAH SIALAN, AKU TAHU KAU PURA-PURA SEKARANG!", Ahra menarik-narik baju piyama kim jaejoong

Kim jaejoong membuka matanya,dan segera bangun

"kau tahu yah?, aku semalam bermimpi, Aku bertemu dengan Yunnie-ah, begitu kau datang, aku langsung terbangun, dia menolongku", Namja cantik itu langsung memegang hidungnya, yang ada hanya bekas tetesan darah yang mengering

"Aku-, uhk.. hiks", ia menangis lagi

"sudah.. kau cengeng sekali, Yunnie-ah mu pasti tak mau dengan namja sepertimu jika kau menangis seperti ini, lagipula dia lebih memilih diriku ahaha ", ahra sedikit menggoda namja itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja

#PLAK!

Tamparan Jaejoong langsung mendarat di pipi kanan Goo Ah Ra

"Hah? , apa yang kau lakukan?", Ah ra menatap tak percaya, dan langsung menahan tangan Jaejoong yang satunya lagi

"LEPAS!, apa yang aku lakukan?, Yunnie-ah hanya milikku! kau tak pantas mendapatkannya BABO!"

"cih, kau ini-", baru saja ahra akan menampar , tetapi tangannya terhenti dan ia mengurungkan niatnya

"Sudah lah, kau ini menyusahkan saja, aku senang kau sembuh, ini juga penantian panjang kami selama 10 tahun lamanya"

"Kau harus berterimakasih kepada 'JUNG YUNHO'... ", ucap jaejoong sedikit menunjukan ekspressi jengkelnya

Tak ada yang sadar Tuan Kim ternyata telah dari tadi menunggu di depan pintu ruangan Ia hanya menatap jaejoong

"Jaejoong,besok kita pindah ke Seoul, Buku-buku milikmu akan dibawa ke rumah kita di Seoul"

"Seoul! , aku tidak mau!, aku mau bertemu yunn-"

"Butuh waktu bagimu,.. , kau harus melanjutkan sekolah mu dahulu, selama ini kau hanya homeschooling, seterusnya kau akan bersekolah di sekolah formal, baru kau tunjukkan dirimu yang dewasa di depan temanmu yang bernama yunho itu kelak"

"Benarkah! , baiklah! aku akan menahan perasaanku untuk bertemu Yunnie-ah agar suatu saat dia bisa memujiku kembali"

14:00 pm

Saat dimana Kim jaejoong harus meninggalkan ruangan itu,  
>Dia akan meninggalkan ruangan penuh kenangan selama 10 tahun bagi dirinya<p>

"Huh, jinja~ ini pertama kalinya aku memakai pakaian casual seperti ini *fuuh* ,selama ini aku hanya memakai piyama putih rumah sakit"

"Haha, seharusnya kau senang kim jaejoong, kau juga tampan", ahra kembali menatap jaejoong dengan tersenyum sinis

"Haha gomawo pujiannya, hh... rasanya susah untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit ini, ini sudah seperti rumah ku sendiri, kau juga ahra, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"Ya, aku juga pasti sangat kesepian, karena tak ada yang bisa ku marahi lagi disini" ,ahra memberikan pelukannya kepada namja kecil itu

"... ", jaejoong hanya membalas pelukannya dan terdiam

"Kau akan rindu padaku hahaha", ahra memang suka bergurau, kali ini ia melepaskan pelukannya

"Babo~ aku tidak akan rindu padamu saja, wee~!, aku akan merindukan semuanya yang ada di dalam rumah sakit ini, Kau, Jendela Besar, Ruangan ku, dan pertemuan ku dengan Jung- ",Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya

"Kau... kenapa?, haaduh tuhan, kenapa banyak sekali namja yang menangis di hadapan ku?, hahaha"

"Aku tidak menangis untukmu Ahra , nanti aku akan merindukan ruangan ini setiap hari, kalau bisa aku mau kembali lagi ke sini"

"Haha kau bodoh, kenapa harus kembali?, kau sudah sembuh, kau mau sakit parah lagi?"

"Hahaha tidak mau!"

"Ya...,guraeyo, saat nya kau pergi..."  
>Ahra berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Kim jaejoong agar lekas keluar dari ruangan itu<p>

"Annyeonghi... ",Jaejoong lalu segera menutup pintu bertuas putih tersebut

Salju musim dingin terus menghiasi langit Kota Incheon hari itu, hari itu adalah Hari terakhir dimana ia melihat ruangan itu.

.

.

.  
>Berapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Rumah Sakit Kim Incheon, telah berganti nama menjadi Incheon International Hospital<br>Seseorang datang untuk mencarinya, seorang namja Namja itu terus mencari teman nya, di taman bermain, di perpustakaan rumah sakit , dan sampai akhirnya, ia berhenti didepan pintu kamar yang memiliki jendela paling besar itu

Perlahan tangan kecil nya membuka tuas pintu itu, cahaya putih yang dingin selalu menerpa wajahnya saat ia akan masuk ke ruangan itu,  
>Tetapi Namja itu tak menemukan temannya, teman yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.<p>

"Pulanglah-", Ahra langsung memegang punggung anak laki-laki itu

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena Jaejoongie mu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Bohong!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong!, berhentilah menangis, kau itu seorang NAMJA!, jangan lagi menangis di hadapan ku", Ahra menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya

Namja itu tak percaya, dan ia menuduh bahwa Ahra tidak jujur dengannya,  
>Ia ingin mengetahui dimana makam seorang sahabatnya.<br>Tetapi ia tak diberitahu Ia merasa sangat kecewa- ,  
>Namja kecil itu langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan berjendela besar tersebut.<br>Berlari sekencang mungkin, sampai akhirnya Ahra tak melihat dirinya lagi.

Author POV's *off

Jaejoong Pov's *On

January 2010

Hari ini aku,mencoba berjalan di sekitar jembatan sungai han, di sore hari penghujung Musim dingin, Bulan Januari  
>Musim semi akan segera datang, seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepada tuhan.<br>Karena aku telah diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan Musim semi kembali.

"Hari ini matahari senja nya sangat indah"  
>Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah matahari senja yang dingin<p>

Saat ini aku sudah berkuliah, dan entah alasan apa Lee So Man malah merekrut ku sebagai model di agensi miliknya Tetapi aku bersyukur karena pada saat ini, aku menjadi sangat terkenal, karena wajahku mungkin sangat cantik bagi mereka

"Uwah, aku lapar sekali, aku mau ramyeon kimchi, tetapi, jika aku ke rumah makan, semua pasti akan mengenali wajahku"  
>Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan jembatan sungai Han, aku segera bergegas menuju rumah dengan mobil pribadi yang aku dapatkan dari hasil kerja keras ku menjadi artis di agensi Lee So Man<p>

Jaejoong POV'S *off -

Author POV's *on

Ia segera masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang terbilang cukup mewah,  
>Dan tak lama kemudian dering tepelon memecahkan suasana musim dingin saat itu<p>

*PIIIII~P*

"ah, yeoboseyo~, ada apa umma?"

"ah, chagiya, kau harusnya segera pulang sekarang, cepat lah, kita akan memesan tiket pesawat untuk ke Incheon"

"Gidarya!, memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepupu mu, Hyo Jyoo, sekarang ia sedang dalam keadaan kirtis sekali, Sekarang ia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Internasional di Incheon"

"Ah? jeongmal! ,guraeyo, aku akan segera pulang"  
>Namja cantik itu segera menutup telepon nya<p>

"INCHEON... hm.. incheon yah, memangnya kenapa kalau datang ke sana?, ah, umma memang orangnya peduli sih, jadi aku akan ikut saja ke Incheon nanti"

"Eh... tunggu.. tunggu.., Incheon ya?, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aku lupa di sana...", wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah menjadi heran saat ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang "penting", sesuatu yang sangat erat kaitannya dengan kota Incheon

"Tunggu dulu,International Incheon Hospital?, Ya...aku tahu rumah sakit itu, Mana mungkin aku lupa, Sepuluh tahun aku terbaring disana, merasakan penderitaan yang amat pekat, tetapi ada satu hal yang jelas-jelas saja tak dapat ku ingat"

"Ck!, ada-ada saja! , kenapa aku tak ingat hal itu ya?, ia kembali berdecak, sambil menggigit ibu jari nya

"Ah! lupakan, aku harus segera bergegas, AHJUSHI... tolong dipercepat yah.., aku sedang bergegas sekarang!"

"Ne, araseo, Kim Jaejoong-sshi"

Kembali saat aku tiba dirumah, ibunnya telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Incheon

"hah? kenapa sudah bersiap-siap?,Umma, berangkatnya besok saja yah?"

"Kau ini bodoh yah, kita harus pergi sekarang, tak ada waktu lagi, kondisinya sangat Kritis, kau juga harus ikut sekarang",

"Waah, umma , besok saja, aku ada pemotretan hari ini, aku malas seka-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!, kau ikut pokoknya, kau tahu, dia adalah satu-satunya sepupu mu"

"Hhh, baiklah, aku ikut, hnnyh", namja cantik itu hanya menghela nafasnya

Hyoo jyo adalah sepupu satu-satunya yang ia punya Dan ia sangat dekat dengan anak perempuan itu Walau sepupu, ia baru mengenal sepupu nya itu saat berusia 13 tahun

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam Semua harus bergegas, ia mengantri di loket bagasi, dan membawa ibunya ke ruang tunggu di Seoul Airport.  
>Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya<p>

"Yah, sudah malam", jaejoong bergumam sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Chagiya-, kau tak lapar?", tanya ibunya, sambil menyuguhkan sebuah kotak bekal

"Ah, anio, aku tak lapar, bekalnya simpan saja"

"Araseo, nanti kau bisa pingsan"

"Benarkah umma!, kalau begitu berikan bekalnya padaku"

"Dasar kau ini", balas ibunya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak bekal yang ternyata berisi Mi ramyeon Kimchi

"Uwaah! ini enak sekali... itadakimasu~", Jaejoong langsung melahap mie ramyeon tersebut seolah-olah dia tak pernah makan selama bertahun-tahun

"Itadakimasu?, apa artinya? itu bahasa jepang yah?, kau terlalu lama di jepang sih, umma jadi malu kalau diajak bicara bahasa jepang denganmu"

"Waejanhao~(kwaenchanaayo)"

"Joongie! sudah umma bilang jangan berbicara saat makan"

"eeee"

Setelah waktu menunjukan pukul setengah 10 malam, Kim jaejoong segera bergegas membawa barang-barang yang ia pegang Karena ia harus bergegas menaiki pesawat tujuan Incheon

"Uh, umma biar aku saja yang bawa"

"Wah, anak umma sudah besar yah, hahaha"

"Yah yah, huh... umma cepat... nanti ketinggalan pesawat"

Saat Kim jaejoong mencoba mengantri masuk ke dalam pesawat, semua orang melihat kepadanya  
>Karena ia tak menggunakan masker atau kacamata hitam agar tidak ada seorang yang mengenalinya<br>Ditambah karena tubuhnya yang memang tinggi,sekitar 180-an Jadi ia mudah terlihat oleh semua orang-orang disana

"Eh eh, kamu lihat tidak?, itu kim jaejoong 'kan?, iya kan?, ternyata dia lebih tampan daripada di TV hahaha, harus ku foto nih",bisik seorang perempuan kepada temannya yang juga mengantri di pesawat yang sama dengannya

"Iya? yang itu kan? itu ibunya kan? eeh, itu calon mertua ku, ahaha",gurau teman dari seorang perempuan yang berbisik tadi

"Ah enak saja!, aku sudah lama jadi fans nya- bla bla bla" perempuan tadi melanjutkan ceritanya

Jaejoong hanya diam saja, ia tak bergeming saat perempuan tadi meminta fotonya,  
>Ia tak dapat menolak permintaan para fans nya, setelah itu baru ia mencarikan seat yang tepat dengan nomor tiket yang telah ia beli Ia dan ibunya duduk bersebelahan, tetapi kim jaejoong duduk di seat yang paling ujung, yaitu didekat jendela, jadi ia bisa melihat langit malam musim dingin yang sangat indah<p>

Pesawat yang ia tumpangi segera terbang menuju Incheon.  
>Selama tak lebih dari satu jam perjalanan, ia terus memikirkan sesuatu yang terlupakan di kota Incheon<p>

Tak lama kemudian Pesawat yang ia tumpangi segera mendekati landasan di airport Incheon Sebelum itu, dari ketinggian, ia kembali kota Incheon di malam hari di musim dingin.

"Arumdawoyoo~ , Incheon, neomu bogo shipoyo", ia hanya bergumam di dalam hati kecil miliknya

Sesampainya di Airport, ia membangunkan ibunya yang tertidur untuk segera turun dari pesawat,  
>Ada sebagian Fans yang sengaja menunggu kedatangannya, dengan histeris fans meneriakkan nama panggung miliknya<p>

Ia hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya

"Mianhae, aku disini bukan untuk keperluan show, tapi karena memang ada urusan keluarga", ia berbicara sekilas kepada para fans nya, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil taksi bersama ibunya

Satu jam lebih dalam perjalan menuju pusat kota Incheon, Ia hanya berusaha mengingat sesuatu,  
>Tiba-tiba saja lamunannya terpecah saat ibunya menyuguhkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan lagi<p>

"Chagiya, ini. kau mau makan?"

"Gomawo umma, tapi aku sudah kenyang"

"Oh, kwaenchana-",ibunya langsung menyimpan kembali kotak bekal tersebut

Sesaat kemudian Taksi berhenti di sebuah rumah besar Rumah itu adalah rumah kediaman keluarga Han, keluarga dari sebelah ibu jaejoong Mereka lalu memasuki rumah tersebut,karena memang semua keluarga Kim dan Han adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya raya

"Akhirnya sampai juga.. hoaahm..,sudah jam 12 malam, umma, masih mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Ne, kita harus bergegas", Ibunnya kim jaejoong lalu kembali berjalan untuk bergegas menuju mobil keluarga Han

"Hhh.. baiklah..."

"Ya, jika begitu, kalian ikut kami ke rumah sakit saja", ucap Pamannya Kim jaejoong, dia adalah Tuan Han, ayah dari Hyo jyo, sepupu jaejoong, dan juga seorang adik dari ibunnya jaejoong

"Baik ahjushi"

Didalam perjalanan menuju Rumah sakit, jantung jaejoong terus berdeba-debar Tak tahu kenapa, ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti

"Kau kenapa?', ibunnya menanyakan kenapa ia hanya melamun

"Kwaenchana- umma, aku hanya ingin mengingat-ingat sesuatu saja"

"Ohh. araseo"

Mobil keluarga Han terus melaju dengan cepat, dan sampai akhirnya ke Rumah sakit Incheon Internasional Mobil diparkirkan di depan lobby. Agar semua dapat langsung turun dan masuk menuju lobby rumah sakit

_  
>INCHEON INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL _<p>

Kim Jaejoong sempat terdiam, wajahnya sedikit pucat, Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar saat ia turun dari mobil keluarga Han  
>Ia melihat Jendela yang paling besar di rumah sakit itu<br>Tiba-tiba ia mata bulat miliknya menjadi merah, karena di pelupuk matanya terlihat sedikit air mata

Ia langsung menutup mata dengan kedua tangan miliknya

"Chagiya? kau kenapa? ayo masuklah.."

"Tidak umma, aku tunggu di luar dahulu, jika keadaan hyo jyoo-saeng membaik, aku akan masuk ke dalam"

"Duh, baiklah, hati-hati, ini sudah malam", ibunya langsung bergegas memasuki ruang lobby yang masih tampak ramai pada malam itu

"Yah kau kan lama tinggal disini, aku mengerti jika kau menangis", tiba-tiba pamannya menepuk pundak nya

"Ahjushi! , i-iya.. aku tak apa.. aku akan tunggu disini saja"

"Ya, kwaencahana, aku duluan ", Pammannya langsung menyusul ibunnya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan lobby rumah sakit

Sekarang hanya ia yang tertinggal di depan lobby rumah sakit itu, malam musim dingin menusuk semua tulang-tulangnya,  
>Memaksanya mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian itu, kenapa ia bisa lupa<p>

Ia sedikit berjalan-jalan di sekitaran taman tersebut, lalu ia melihat sebuah tempat.

"Aku-, ah!", ia melihat taman, sebuah taman bermain kecil,

"AH!" ,semua flashback yang telah ia lalui dirumah sakit itu ternyata kembali,dan akhirnya mengingatkan semua tentang kejadian itu

"Ah... benar sekali, sekarang aku hidup, karena dia..., karena ada dia, aku harus apa sekarang? , uuhhk.! hiks hiks.. maafkan aku yunnie-ah"

"Uh", jaejoong terus mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah yang halus miliknya

"Haruskah aku mencarimu kembali yunnie-ah?"

Kim jaejoong berlari menuju arah loby rumah sakit, ia berlari menelusuri koridor rumah sakit yang telah berubah.  
>Dinding-dinding rumah sakit itu tampak lebih modern dari sebelumnya<br>Ia melihat semua perubahan semua itu

Semua orang yang ada di dalam koridor itu menatap ke arahnya, selama ini ia hanya dikenal sebagai artis di Seoul saja  
>Tak banyak orang yang mengenal dirinya di Incheon, tetapi karena penampilannya sangat berbeda dari semua orang yang ada di sana,ia menjadi pusat perhatian<p>

"haah! haah!, aku lelah, di mana yah ruangannya si Hyojyoo-saeng?", Ia hanya terduduk di sebuah kursi baris di ruang tunggu koridor rumah sakit itu

Matanya berpaling saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang digotong ke arah ruang bedah, Ia melihat kerumunan dokter yang dengan segera mendorong ranjang anak itu ke dalam ruang bedah

"hh.. dokter yah... yunnie-ah pernah berjanji padaku saat sebelum meninggalkan ku, dia akan jadi dokter, tapi sekarang dia menghilang", jaejoong hanya menghela nafas panjangnya, Ia mengamati semua yang ada di koridor itu, banyak yang berubah.

"Tidak.. Shim changmin, kau tak akan apa-apa.. percayalah pada ahjushi..", ucap seorang dokter yang daritadi membelakangi jaejoong sambil mendorong tempat tidur anak laki-laki tersebut

"Uh... Dokter Jung.. aku tak mau di bedah.. hiks hiks"

"Kwaenchana.. ini tak akan sakit kok"

"Benarkah ahjushi?"

"Ne, kalau begitu kau pejamkan saja matamu"

"Baik ahjushi"

Mereka masuk kedalam ruang bedah tersebut, Jaejoong hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan tadi

"Dokter Jung...?, Jung Yunho?, ahaha tak mungkin...", jaejoong hanya mengusap-usap rambutnya, lalu ia kembali bergegas mencari ibunya di ruang lobby

Dua hari kemudian, Ia kembali ke Rumah sakit tersebut untuk menjenguk sepupu nya Hari ini adalah hari terakhir baginya di Incheon karena ada Pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan

Ia membeli sebuket bunga matahari , dan sebuah buku cerita bergambar Namja cantik itu langsung segera menuju desk information

"Aah.. silyehamnidaa,bisa anda beritahu di mana nona hyojyoo di rawat?"

"ah.. iya, dia ada di ruang vvip nomor 620, ah iya .. anda kim jaejoong?, anda lebih tampan dibandingkan di TV, haha"

"ne,kamshahamnida", tanpa basa basi lagi ia menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

Ia menunggu pintu lift terbuka, dan sampailah ia di lantai 6, lantai dimana terdapat kamar yang memiliki jendela yang paling besar

"hnn... aku tak percaya.. aku tak percaya!, kamar ini.. Kamar ini..., Oh Hyoojyoo-saeng, kau mungkin sangat menderita"  
>Ia segera menarik tuas pintu itu, Udara yang sangat dingin kembali menerpa mata indahnya, sama seperti dulu,<br>Hanya saja, sekarang ia tak melihat Ahra, dan Jung Yunho lagi di ruangan itu

Ia melihat sesosok Namja, bahunya sangat indah sekali,  
>Siluet matahari di musim dingin membentuk bayangan seorang Namja yang tengah melihat jendela besar di ruangan itu.<br>Ia berpakaian layaknya dokter di rumah sakit itu, Memakai jas putih

Kim jaejoong hanya melihatnya dari sisi belakang.

"SI-silyehamnida, anda dokter nya?"

"Ya, kau masuk saja, aku hanya sebentar disini, aku hanya ingin melihat matahari di musim dingin hari ini"

"ne..", Jaejoong langsung menaruh bunga, dan meletakkan buku bergambar disamping tempat tidur sepupu nya yang sedang tertidur

"E.. Hyojyoo, kau harus lekas sembuh", ia mengelus kening sepupunya yang tengah tertidur itu sambil kembali berdiri untuk memperbaiki selimut yang agak berantakan

"ah maaf, rasanya aku mengganggu ya?, baiklah aku akan keluar", Tiba-tiba dokter tadi berbicara,dan membalikkan badannya.

.

.

.

Ia kembali menatap mata seorang Jung Yunho, mata yang sangat indah, mata yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini  
>Kini kembali menatap matanya.<p>

Ia melihat sesosok Namja yang sangat tampan, dibalik Siluet matahari yang lebut saat itu Tubuhnya seakan-akan bercahaya

Aku menghapus semua rasa rindu ini, kepada seorang namja yang paling kucintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini  
>Jung Yunho, Tetaplah seperti ini, Tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya<p>

"K-kau...?"

"Yunnie-ah?"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
